<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing Sleep by caughtonfilm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276543">Losing Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtonfilm/pseuds/caughtonfilm'>caughtonfilm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtonfilm/pseuds/caughtonfilm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DCkinkmeme fill on Dreamwidth, original request is as follows:</p>
<p>How about Dick and Damian newly in a relationship, sharing a bed. Dick wakes up one morning to find Damian horny next to him and obviously has been that way for awhile and Dick tells Damian he has permission to use Dick's sleeping body to get off whenever he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losing Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days seem to fly by ever since Damian and Dick confronted their mutual feelings. It simultaneously feels like too much and not enough-- their days start late, due to the nature of their work, and end after a few hours rewinding after patrol. Their time together is coveted, precious, as it’s always been, but the two of them are so much more desperate with their words, their actions. They’ve helped combat the ache of being apart by moving to Dick’s room for the time being. Damian, while he’d never admit it, seems grateful to wake up every morning next to his big brother. Dick feels the same; he looks forward to catching the boy sleeping soundly next to him before their day starts. Rarely found in his waking hours, Damian’s expression while sleeping is peaceful, his eyebrows unknitted and his lips resting in a neutral pout. The two of them are happy with their arrangement, despite the various bumps in the road that come with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick finds himself jolted awake for what must have been the hundredth time. His dreams always follow a similar pattern, he’s found; laced with fire and ash, the sound of a blade being drawn, laughter, sometimes voices yelling in anger. They’re never cohesive, but he’s able to place the source of these fragments before they slip through his fingers. Remnants of his past, one that he won’t be able to face until long after he’s retired. Even the thought of him surviving that long was a hopeful one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up, shaking his head, attempting to rouse himself from the last dregs of sleep. It’s then when he notices Damian next to him, peering at him from under thick lashes. He’s not surprised that Damian’s here; they had been rooming together since the start of their relationship, only a little over a week or so ago. He’s comforted, actually, by the presence of another warm body next to him, helps ground him from the disarray of sleep. He’s more concerned about the fact that Damian is awake. Dick stretches, looking over to his bedside for the green glow of his alarm clock. 4:28 AM. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmare?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian knows him well. He wonders if Damian had been watching his last few moments of restless sleep before waking. He’s aware that the boy has similar issues, especially with that of his childhood and his time in Hell. Damian’s never elaborated, but from the sparse details he’s let slip, it would be a wonder if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep soundly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dick replies, before yawning. “I’m used to it. You?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmares are a pain.” Damian states, matter-of-factly, before furrowing his brow. “I’ve had trouble getting to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian shifts minutely, but Dick is… well, Dick. He’s spent over half of his life learning to read people, watching them from the shadows, picking up the subtleties of their body language. Even without elaboration, it takes him only a few moments, glancing from the slight blush reddening his skin to the way Damian’s crossed his thighs, for Dick to discover the issue at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian… you can just jerk off next to me,” Dick says, his tone a touch teasing. The way Damian squirms in response, embarrassment evident on his face, helps Dick take his mind off his nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t have been consensual, Richard.” Damian’s face is reddening, a cute blush spreading across his cheeks and lighting the tips of his ears. Dick maneuvers his way over to Damian, placing his hands on either side of the boy’s pillow, his body hovering over Damian’s. He coaxes his thighs open with a nudge, smiling when he sees Damian’s hard little prick in his briefs. There’s an obvious stain from precum dribbling from the tip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this?” Dick starts, sliding his hand underneath Damian’s shirt and palming at his tight, toned little chest. “I’ll give you permission to fuck me when I’m asleep. If you can get my body to respond, you can use it however you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian gasps, Dick’s blunt suggestion and the feeling of his fingers teasing a nipple easily riling him up. Dick bends down to press kisses to Damian’s face, moving from his forehead, to his cheeks, to a chaste peck against his lips. Damian watches him with rapt attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you wake up? What if you don’t want it?” His reply comes after a few moments, followed by Damian returning the gesture, kissing Dick’s forehead, cheeks, lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll tell you. I know we aren’t the best at verbal communication sometimes, but I’ll let you know if I’m not in the mood. I trust you’ll stop.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick’s hand slides down his toned stomach, stopping at his briefs. Damian shifts, getting more comfortable, spreading his legs further. The invitation is enticing, and once Dick’s warm fingers breach the waistband and cups his balls, Damian sighs, obvious frustration seeming to melt away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mull it over, baby. I don’t want you losing sleep over a boner because of me,” His voice is honeyed, sweet, the tone he only uses for Damian. Dick’s hand easily covers the entirety of the boy’s cock, and once he’s smeared his shaft with precum, they fall into an easy rhythm. It only takes a few minutes, Dick encouraging Damian, the latter arching his back as his boyfriend swipes his thumb under the ridge of the head, bucking into the heat of his fist, before Damian finishes. He dirties Dick’s fingers and the inside of his briefs, breathing heavily through his nose. Dick, satisfied, draws his hand to his face, eagerly licking up Damian’s spend. The way the younger’s pupils seem to swallow up the green of his irises as he watches, transfixed, is something Dick waits for every time they mess around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian sits up a few moments later, disgruntled at the rapidly cooling mess in his underwear. He wrinkles his nose before looking over to Dick, who had settled back against the bed, watching Damian with an expression that could only be called admiration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to shower. Join me and I can suck you off, Richard.” Damian voices his proposal before promptly getting out of bed and stripping off his clothes, dropping them into their laundry basket. Dick only seems to snap out of his trance when the boy disappears into their master bathroom, and he’s quickly following the boy. This would be a great start to the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several nights pass before Damian puts the permission he’d been so graciously given by his boyfriend to use. He wonders if Richard has all but forgotten about his promise to the boy, but he wouldn’t be so transparent as to ask again. Besides, he knows the man doesn’t tend to make empty promises. Perhaps Damian is just nervous, something he loathes to admit, even to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds himself passing an hour by just laying in bed, resisting the urge to toss and turn as Richard shares the space with him. He’s adjusted his pillow, attempted to meditate several times-- sleep isn’t coming easy to him. Damian looks over at Richard’s sleeping form, the gentle rise and fall of his chest a soothing rhythm to his restless mind. He looks… peaceful, for once. His expression and features aren’t perturbed by that of a nightmare, something Damian has never failed to notice when they finally crawl into bed together after a particularly long day. He absently wonders what Richard may be dreaming about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noiselessly, Damian moves closer to Richard, watching closely at every unconscious motion and sigh he makes. He easily maneuvers himself to sit on the other man’s thighs, keeping his weight light. He looks at the way Richard’s arms are sprawled near his head as he sleeps, envisioning how they would look in shackles, binding his boyfriend to the headboard. Maybe the older man would find the idea enticing-- the thought of his little bird riding his hips while he’s helpless, unable to touch and feel and taste Damian as thoroughly as he always does. The fantasy makes his cock twitch in his briefs, and the boy scoots forward, closing the distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinds slowly, tentatively, against the bulge in Richard’s boxers. He’s flaccid, but Damian is already turned on by the fact that his cock lay thick and heavy in his trousers. His grinds still as he looks up at Richard’s face, eyebrows furrowing, carefully watching for any sign of the man rousing from his slumber. There’s been no change in his position, no change in his expression-- he still looks relaxed, peaceful. It feels like time inches slowly by, but Damian is nothing if not patient. He’s careful when he starts his thrusts up again, grinding his hard prick against Richard’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a sigh through Richard’s nose that causes Damian’s hips to stutter to a stop. He watches closely as Richard repositions, shifting his head on the pillow. He seems unperturbed, but the interruption spurs Damian to get a move on. He’s quick with pulling Richard’s cock from his boxers, his tiny fingers unable to wrap entirely around his shaft. He spits unceremoniously in his hand before working his hand up and down the shaft, slicking his soft cock up. As he continues stroking him, pulling back the foreskin and rubbing the pad of his thumb underneath the head of Richard’s cock, the man stirs. Damian is braver this time; he continues the movement of his hand, working his boyfriend to hardness. From the way Richard moves, hips shifting, and the ghost of a moan escaping his lips, the boy’s inclined to think he’s liking this. His cock is coming to life slowly but surely under Damian’s touch, filling out as the boy leans down to catch the head between his lips. He swirls his tongue with practiced ease, and Richard seems to approve with a quiet noise. He laps at his shaft, hand working diligently at the base, before taking him down his throat in full. Richard’s hand twitches in his sleep, Damian peering up at him from beneath his thick lashes with satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hard to tear himself away from Richard, but Damian manages, kissing the tip before letting his cock fall back against his stomach, now fully hard. He’s nearly trembling with excitement as he stands from their shared bed, stripping off his briefs in one smooth motion. The lube is found within the jumbled contents of Richard’s bedside drawer, the amount of liquid inside clearly denoting frequent use. Climbing carefully back into bed, so as to not disturb Richard, Damian squirts a generous amount of it on his fingers. He traces his fingers against his hole, slicking himself before sliding the first finger into him with ease. He’s eager, his little dick dripping with anticipation as he fingers himself quickly, desperate to work Richard’s cock inside of him. It’s not long before he adds another finger, moving them in and out of him sloppily, scissoring the two to stretch that tight ring of muscle. His other hand grasps the older man’s cock in front of him, and he fingers himself while jerking Richard off in tandem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stops after three fingers, not quite enough to be adequate, but Damian is rather partial to the feeling of Richard stretching him, the burn against his rim just fueling his arousal. He turns his attention towards Richard, whose sleeping form has become more restless as time went on. His cock is hard, leaking precum against the smooth contour of his stomach, and Damian notices that his cheeks are reddening. It’s a gorgeous look for his Grayson. Damian once again straddles him, grabbing the base of the man’s shaft as he squats above it. His breathing is heavy, labored with arousal and the sheer excitement he’s gotten from violating Richard in his sleep. The thought of having him </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Damian without his knowledge is enough to make the boy dizzy. Damian watches Richard intently, his eyes glued to the man’s face, as he guides his cock inside his stretched hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A whine escapes Damian and he quickly slaps a hand over his mouth, cursing himself mentally. He’s straining to keep himself quiet and relaxed while he slides Richard inside him which is, albeit, easier said than done. Damian keeps his grasp on the base of his shaft firm as he presses down further, and with a gasp, he feels the head of Richard’s cock breach his tiny body. His mouth opens in a silent cry, body trembling at the sudden burning stretch, but Damian steadies himself with deep breaths. It takes a few moments, but once Damian’s able to relax, he takes the man’s cock inch by aching inch, the pace agonizing, until Richard is finally sheathed inside. Damian is gasping, sweat dripping, the desperation gnawing at him temporarily sated. He feels so full, so utterly dominated by a man who isn’t even awake to fuck him. He’s violating Richard just as deeply as Richard is violating him, his cock deep inside the boy without his knowledge. The taboo of the situation just riles Damian further, and he gives an experimental rock of his hips, hissing in satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damian continues to rock against Richard, his cock brushing against the boy’s prostate in a way that makes him realize that he needs more. He steadies himself against Richard’s prone form, tiny hands planting themselves against the broad chest beneath him. He starts slow, dragging his hips up with an inhale, enjoying the friction, before dropping them back down, taking Richard back inside him with ease. It feels fucking amazing, and before long Damian has picked up the pace, his hard little prick bouncing with every rise and drop of his hips. Moans start to escape Richard more frequently, barely formed words spilling from his lips, and Damian is sure he hears his name mumbled more than once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger boy rides Richard with no abandon, the sound of skin on skin and the slick slide of the man’s cock inside of his ass arousing him further. His cocklet is drooling steadily now, and each press of Richard’s cock against Damian’s prostate serves to drive him closer and closer to the edge. He can feel his stomach tightening, heat pooling in his gut, and Damian fucks himself shamelessly. With a muffled cry, his orgasm hits him like a train. He rides it out, bouncing on Richard’s cock as he dirties the man’s stomach with his cum. He’s out of breath as his cock feebly twitches, chest rising and falling with his desperate pants. Incapacitated for a few moments from his climax, Damian reluctantly gets up from Richard’s lap, the man’s cock slipping out of him. The fact that he’s still hard, orgasm not yet reached, is the only thing keeping Damian from slipping out of their room and heading to the shower to jerk off once again from the obscenity of what he just did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s leaning down, mouthing at Richard’s cock before he takes it down to the base. He can feel the length twitch, clearly enjoying the attention, and Damian swallows around him, breathing steadily through his nose. Richard’s reaction is immediate-- even while asleep, his hips buck up, chasing the tight feeling of Damian’s throat. The boy digs his fingernails into Richard’s hips, keeping him still, tongue sliding against the shaft as he continues to deepthroat. He can hear a muffled groan from above, and Damian pulls away. He focuses his ministrations on the head, tongue swirling and his hand tightly jerking off the area just below Damian’s lips. It’s not too long before Richard climaxes, cum dribbling from his cock and right into Damian’s eager mouth. He nurses his brother’s cock, tonguing the slit before he pulls off with a pop, and swallows his seed as if it were liquid gold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nuzzling the length of his cock and leaving the head with one last kiss, Damian sits up, satisfied. He pulls Richard’s boxers back up, tucking his dick back beneath the fabric. He’s exhausted now, frankly, but he’s excited at the prospect of Richard waking up in the morning and piecing together what Damian did to him in his sleep. He has no worries as he climbs over the man’s sleeping form and curls back under the sheets, purposefully leaving Richard’s stomach covered in cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick wakes up sticky, a little crusty, and confused. His head is swimming-- he feels like his quality of sleep was atrocious last night. The way his hips crack as he sits up confirms his suspicions. Once he stretches and gives the old college try to pop his back, he runs a hand through his hair, looking around. He’s able to clue together what happened with the mess someone (presumably Damian) left behind. The bottle of lube precariously set upon the bedside table, the small briefs resting at the foot of the bed, the way the sheets had nearly fallen off the bed. Dick grins, thinking back to his promise to Damian several nights ago. He decides that, once he’s out of the shower and finds a clean change of clothes, he’ll find the boy and squeeze every last detail out of him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time ever filling a kink meme, hope OP enjoys!</p>
<p>Find me on twitter @damnedcontent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>